Music Ch1
by Breezeecool
Summary: I do not own any of the twilight characters I thought leah needed a happy ending I changed the name from clearwater running to music sorry.
1. Chapter 1

'Another day of hell, pain, and annoyance'. Leah thought straight off the bat, she knew her days like the back of her hand; first she would go down stairs to eat breakfast and her mother would

send her sympathy looks then she would go upstairs to her small box like room to listen to music and finally a pack meeting in which she would see Sam and die a little inside, and then the sweet

release of running at the speed that makes you think your flying.

The day followed the pattern she predicted. When the sun had fallen and the stars shone through dingy clouds, Leah lay awake in her bed. As she lay there painful thoughts crept into her

mind, thoughts that used to be happy and joyful turned into grief and pain. Leah shook her head sharply. 'I have to clear my head' she thought so she snuck out of the window, ran to the edge of

the forest , shed her clothes and quickly phased into her wolf form.

Jaiden~~~~~~~~~~~~

D_eep in the jungles of Australia three brothers revisit childhood memories in the beautiful clear lake. This was the place where Aiden had his first kiss, and where Kaiden got drunk for the _

_first time and fell in the lake and had to save him, it was also the place where Jaiden had writen his first song. Now they were all 22 years old. "Crap I gotta get back to work" The oldest brother _

_said in his deep voice and thick Australian accent, his name is Aiden he is the biggest triplet towering at a whopping 6'9" and 263 pounds. Aiden lifted himself out of the water with his thick muscle _

_lined arms and legs he has a broad chest and wide shoulders, his black hair is cropped short in a buzz cut and he has deep chocolate brown eyes. "yeah I should go to I have to be at the hospital in _

_an hour anyways" Kaiden the middle brother spoke up he is not that much smaller than his elder brother but he is 6'6" the shortest and about 225 pounds, he was well built and looked the most _

_normal out of the three he had the same eyes as Aiden but his hair made him different from his brothers it was thick and and curly thats why the others call him "Fro bro"and it was brown. Kaiden _

_looked at the youngest brother Jaiden he is skinnier than both the others, he has more of a swimmers body and he stands at about 6'7" and 175 pounds with broad shoulders that thinned into a _

_narrow waist (all the brothers have well defined chests and abs,) he has silky black hair that he normally spikes in a messy hair-do but his are a crystal blue with black rings around the outer ring._

_Sorry it started out slow but it will get better this was just introducing the characters. _


	2. Chapter 2

Ch.2

Leah did not go home that night she just felt like staying out and never going back to the house that she once thought was her have. The weather seemed to reflect her mood, cloudy and dull.

"Leah!!" Leah moved her giant head to face the voice in her head; a gray wolf much larger than her met her. "What do you want Paul?" Paul growled at the smaller silver wolf "Don't snap at me,

your mom called Sam and said you weren't home this morning so he sent a search party aka me" Leah huffed " I don't need to be babysat" "apparently you do" Paul spat before Leah could

interrupt he continued with his rant " I don't understand why Sam tries to protect you all you do is make his life hell in fact that's what you do to everyone we would all be better off without you

even your own mother." Leah was shocked and hurt her brain refused to think and she was frozen in place. "Why don't you do everyone a favor and kill yourself no one would even care" Finally

her legs decided to move and she did what she did best run she ran from the pack, from the past, from Sam, from her family, from herself.

Jaiden~

Jaiden sat on his surfboard in the clear ocean, he laid flat on his board as he felt the familiar pull of the ocean and saw a wave rolling through the ocean. The waves had been light day, and Jaiden

wanted something interesting to happen today. Believe it or not it got boring in Australia sometimes when you work from home except for the weekends, when he would go to the radio station to

talk for about four hours. As he lay on his back on his board he heard the sand being rustled and the trees branches braking. In mild interest Jaiden turned his head slightly to the beach when he

saw what looked like a woman stumbling and swerving on the beach instantly worry flashed in his eyes. He flipped on his stomach skillfully and paddled to the shore. As he reached the shore he

ran toward the body laying on the salting sand. His suspicions that the person was a girl were confirmed, her eyes were barely cracked open and he was leaning her within' seconds he made sure

she was breathing and everything that his brother had taught him to do when he found someone in need. After all the inspections were over with he peered into her face and asked, "Are you

alri…" His voice cut off when she had opened her eyes to the invading sound. Jaiden sucked in his breath as he gazed into the gorgeous brown and green eyes. He gripped the sand as if to stable

himself so he wouldn't take off and his mind went blank all he could see was the strangler. Suddenly the vision was cut short when the girl closed her amazing, majestic eyes. Jaiden snapped back

to reality, he lifted the small body into his arms as he held her he noticed that her clothes were damp and his eyebrows knitted together ' she must have been outside when that rain storm hit two

days ago' He noticed that her breathing was getting shallow and a strangle feeling tugged on his heart. As he was running to his purple truck his thoughts were going crazy ' what was that feeling?

' 'Who was this girl with beautiful green eyes that seemed to capture his soul?' It wasn't that far from the beach to his house, (since he did own it) but it felt like hours to get to his house every

few seconds he would look to the beautiful woman drinking in a different part of her every time. She like nothing he had ever seen with light tan skin just a little lighter than him self, straight dark

brown hair; almost black that went down to below her chin with bangs that constantly fell in her face, she had long toned legs, thin arms, and her face features were soft and well defined. She had

almond shaped eyes, a small straight nose, and plump pink lips. At last he reached the house and was relieved to see Kaidens car there.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch.3 Waking up

Leah~~~~~~

Slowly Leah opened her eyes to reveal a strange room. Her mind was

so drowsy she didn't care where she was, that is until her eyes fell on a pile of

clothes; her clothes. With a shaky hand she lifted the thick blanket that laid on her.

'o.k. Calm down Leah your probably just having a nightmare.' She closed her eyes

tightly '1, 2, 3' then Leah opened her eyes hoping to see the forest she had come to

know as home, she had no such luck because when she opened her eyes she was met

with the decorated room. Now Leah was starting to worry, she couldn't remember

anything for the past week it was just a huge blur. Her breath picked up, her heart

smashed against her ribs and her eyes darted around the room. She struggled to get

to her abandoned clothing, as soon as her feet hit the cold hardwood she tried

running but her legs wobbled and she came crashing down into the floor. Leah took

a moment to catch her breath and heard foot steps and big ones for that matter, the

door flew open and a shadow was cast over Leah the mans shoulders nearly filled

the door frame. So Leah did the only thing left to do she gulped in as much air as she could let it out as a ear splitting scream. She saw the figure advance on her and she heard more footsteps, but that did nothing to halt her screaming and kicking. The

man was now kneeling in front of her and Leah punched, kicked and even bit at him.

Now she sensed another presence in the room. The house went quiet, the screaming

had ceased, and Leah had just peaked through her eye lashing to see the other man

and by accident locked eyes with him. She had instantly shut her mouth and just

stared at him. His blue eyes held so much emotion she wanted to drown in them.

Jaiden~~~~~

"Aiden go check on Jay's girl" Jaiden rolled his eyes, ever since he had

brought the girl from the beach home with him and told them about the feeling he

got when he looked in her eyes they had been teasing him non stop. I guess it's what

you get when you're a triplet. Jay sighed of coarse his brothers had only laughed and

called it lust. He was always the more sensitive brother and he knew it wasn't lust,

he had felt lust before, but this feeling he got every time he looked at her, every time

he _thought _about her was so new and fascinating. Jaiden was ripped from his

musings by a piercing scream, in a flash of tan and black he was up the stairs and at

his door. There he saw a frantic girl with his brother kneeling besides her looking

quite frazzled, he stepped farther into the room to help his confused comrade. He

was by his brother's side now and he looked at the girl and their eyes locked

together. Slowly he kneeled beside Aiden "I think I can handle it now." His voice was

breathy like someone had just hit him in the stomach with a sledgehammer. Aiden

looked back and forth between the two people and stalked out of the room

muttering something about needing a hearing aid as he left.

At first they just stared at each other then a breeze blew through the open window, the girls eyes flashed down to her almost exposed chest. Then they shot back up to his her hands twitched no doubt wanting to cover her. " IT'S NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE!!!!! My brother is a doctor well he's in school to be one but your clothes were wet, rainstorm, hypothermia, and yeah." He slapped his hand to his forehead. The girls lips twitched upward but she looked to tired to even smile at his stupidity. "uh hold on I'll go get someone to help you get ready." He said while setting her on the bed gently.

Leah~~~~~~

The man left her in the room; she took this moment to study the room closer. It was a rich dark green with one lighter green strip going through the middle around the whole room. It was a simple looking room with a few pictures and

nic~nacks here and there, and Leah noted that there was a green and blue surf board in the corner. 'Someone has a fetish with green' Just as she made herself comfortable in the (can you guess what color the bed is that's right GREEN) green California king sized bed 'impressive' she thought. Her thinking was cut short by the door sliding open to reveal a little blond girl walk in, Leah studied the girl quickly she had shorter blonde hair that did little waves, she guessed that girl stood at about 5'4" she was full figured all in all she was a adorable girl. "Um.. Hey there…I'm Querita… um Jay said that I should come up and help you get ready." Querita said while making her way to Leah, "So I guess you want to take a shower…….."

After a very awkward hour and a half, Leah was showered, dressed, and thoroughly embarrassed. She had some of her energy back, at least she could walk well kind of walk. Querita helped her down a winding staircase to a giant living room with over sized furniture. Leah was lead to the huge black couch so Querita could go cook her a meal, she again took a moment to take in the beautiful room, the walls were a light, welcoming yellow color with pictures everywhere, one wall was completely made of glass so the sun beamed in and made everything brighter and more open. Leah walked cautiously to the window wall and gasped, just outside was a gorgeous white sand beach with crystal blue wave crashing against the shore. Lush green shrubbery and tropical trees surrounded the beach.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" a deep voice said from behind her making her jump. "y..yes" Leah scold at how weak her voice was, she straightened her back and made her voice as fierce she could "where the hell am I and how did I get here, who the hell are you? I want answers now!!!" Leah demanded this time her voice was sharp and strong but it didn't seem to affect the man. "Wow Jay caught himself a feisty little Sheila" the man said with a hearty laugh. Leah narrowed her eyes at him and growled " Stop laughing!! Answer my fucking questions damn it." This just the giant idiot laugh more and anger Leah more. This was a very strange place a very strange place indeed.


End file.
